Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) may convert energy generated due to the recombination of electrons and electron holes into light to be emitted from the semiconductor light emitting devices. LEDs are currently in widespread use in lighting elements, display devices and light sources, and the development thereof has accordingly been accelerated.
In particular, in accordance with the commercialization of devices such as cellular phone keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes and the like, which use gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs, the development and usage of which have matured, lighting devices using light emitting diodes are being actively developed. These light emitting diodes are applied to a variety of products, such as large scale TV backlight units, vehicle headlamps, general lighting devices and the like, and the use of the light emitting diode has progressed to large scale products having high outputs and high efficiency and has been gradually broadened.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of reducing manufacturing costs and decreasing manufacturing times in order to allow for the mass production of semiconductor light emitting devices.